


честь твоя

by aarizona



Category: Original Work, Star Trek
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mirror Universe, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona
Summary: для меня - это по #startrek, эдакое !fem!mirrorно подозреваю, заметно это только мненаписано быстро и невнятно, выглядит также





	честь твоя

да не будет поругана честь твоя   
да не будет сказано слова лишнего   
только знай любовь моя   
только знай звезда моя   
честь — лишнее 

эполеты стучат стеклом и сталью   
кортик в ножнах на поясе скрыт пока   
выбор мой тверд и ясен   
выбор твой неизвестен   
знай — я твоя 

шаг назад по слову командующего   
локоть упирается тебе под ребро   
сердце нечеловечье   
сердце в моей руке   
бьется твое 

это выбор; не обернусь испуганно   
я когда поверх рукояти кортика   
ляжет твоя рука   
я буду с тобой и над 

только знай любовь моя   
только знай звезда моя   
честь — главное


End file.
